warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 7
Chapter description :Fireheart is talking to Bluestar about reducing the number of warriors required to be in camp, reasoning that there had been no threats from the other Clans lately and there were many apprentices training. She agrees to reduce the number of warriors to two. Fireheart, pleased, pads out of her den to organize patrols. When Darkstripe asks who was going to the Gathering, Fireheart tells him that Bluestar hadn't discussed it with him yet. When she comes out of her den, he asks her who was going to the Gathering. She lists the names easily and tells him to call the warriors together after he had eaten. :As he walks over to his favorite eating place, he spots Bramblekit watching him, and reminds himself that he will be raised by the Clan, not his father. Fireheart lies down and observes the camp, noting that they were relishing the coolness. He then spots Cloudpaw play fighting with Ashpaw, and his mind wanders to Graystripe, wondering if he would be at the Gathering that night. :He pushes himself up and calls together the Clan to announce who was going to the Gathering. He realizes that Longtail, Dustpelt, and Darkstripe, who were all close to Tigerclaw, were not going to the Gathering. When asked what she would say about WindClan's refusal to let her go to Moonstone, Bluestar tells them that WindClan knows what they did wrong and there was no point in telling the other Clans. They then leave for Fourtrees. :On the way there, Sandstorm walks beside Fireheart and voices her concerns that their old leader was not herself. Fireheart tries to reassure her that Bluestar was fine, just shaken by Tigerclaw's treachery. They continue in silence, until Bluestar stops at the head of the slope, and Fireheart scents the air. He notices that they are the last to arrive before plunging down the slope. :He surveys the clearing and overhears a ShadowClan apprentice ask Brightpaw if ThunderClan had seen any more if the rogues. Fireheart stiffens, silently telling Brightpaw not to tell the other apprentice about Tigerclaw. She cooly replies that they hadn't seen the rogues. :He turns his head and spots Mudclaw sitting next to Onewhisker. Mudclaw whispers something in Onewhisker's ear with a look at Fireheart, but instead of agreeing with his Clanmate, Onewhisker walks away. Fireheart, satisfied, walks past Mudclaw toward Leopardfur to ask how Graystripe was doing. :As he comes up to her, the ragged ShadowClan warrior next to her stumbles away in a coughing fit. When Fireheart asks the RiverClan deputy if they should do something, she tells him that ShadowClan has a medicine cat. When she asks what happened to Tigerclaw, Fireheart tells her that his fate is not her concern. He then asks how Graystripe was doing, and she tells him that his old friend was getting used to the water. She also compliments his kits, but says they favor their RiverClan mother, Silverstream. :Then, Mousefur comes up behind her deputy and reminds Leopardfur how Fireheart had saved some RiverClan kits after the flood. Leopardfur stalks off. He and Mousefur talk for a little bit about RiverClan and the Gathering, but then then the leaders hop onto the Great Rock. Bluestar chooses to speak first. She announces that Brokentail was dead and that ThunderClan had a new deputy. When the other Clans question why Tigerclaw left, Bluestar yowls that it was ThunderClan's business alone. She then announces that Fireheart was their new deputy. The hollow falls silent as all the Clans turn and stare at him. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitestorm *Brackenfur *Darkstripe *Runningwind *Bramblekit *Cloudpaw *Ashpaw *Mousefur *Sandstorm *Leopardfur *Crookedstar *Stonefur *Brightpaw *Mudclaw *Onewhisker *Tallstar *Nightstar *Mistyfoot }} Mentioned *Graystripe *Silverstream *Featherkit (Unnamed) *Stormkit (Unnamed) *Swiftpaw *Longtail *Tigerclaw *Mistyfoot's kits (unnamed) *Whiteclaw *Brokentail }} Important events Other :Fireheart goes to his first Gathering as deputy of ThunderClan. Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 7nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 7 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages